Bed and Blankets
by Kiwi Ootori
Summary: What happens when Izaya and Shizuo are forced to share a room? A short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the anime, just the plot of this story, thank you.**

* * *

It was cold. Too cold. Shizuo forced his eyes open and looked around. He didn't know why he had agreed to go on this trip an, worst of all, share a room with Izaya. And now, the hotel room heater had apparently stopped working. He glanced around, pushing himself up, and saw the problem. His blankets were by his knees. He yawned and reached down to grab them, then froze when something in his bed moved. He looked to his left to see a lump in the covers. Covers that weren't his. He jumped to the other side of the bed and glared over at the bed where the flea was supposed to be sleeping, only to find it empty, and without sheets and blankets of any kind. That could only mean one thing. he reached over and yanked the blankets off the lump, then glared down at the suddenly awakened Izaya. "What the hell?" He growled as the darker-haired man yawned and reached for his covers. Izaya answered as he snatched back his precious blankets.

"I was cold. Shut up." He flopped back down, pulling the covers around his shoulders. The blushing Shizuo was no where close to shutting up.

"You have your own bed!" He pointed out loudly as he kicked Izaya, almost making his fall of the bed. Izaya glowered up at him.

"It's cold." He stated again. "Just go back to sleep." He turned his body and yawned again as Shizuo watched him. Shizuo wanted to kill him, beat him at his own game, humiliate him, but he also wanted to slam him against the wall and fuck him until he couldn't breathe. Of course, he would never admit the latter, but for whatever reason, Izaya was immensely sexy in his eyes, especially when he was angry or upset. That made him only want to fight him more, see his face more, be closer to him. So instead of throwing him out the window, Shizuo grabbed his own covers and got close to the other side of the bed.

"Whatever, flea." He growled, pulling his blankets closer. He had almost calmed his raging hormones down and drifted off to sleep when he felt a cold body being pressed to his back. He let out an odd sound as skin contacted with skin. What was that idiot thinking?! He turned his body and pulled out of the trapping arms. "What the- What are you thinking?!" Izaya was smirking, calm despite the situation.

"What's wrong? And here I thought you were finally getting it." Shizuo loomed over him, but he didn't seem scared in the least.

"Getting what, you jerk?" Shizuo was trying hard to keep his hard exterior. Izaya rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow.

"That the reason for all the tension between us is the sexual attraction. Or are you stupid?" The blond was sure his face eas as red as a =n tomato. How could he say it so blatantly?

"I'm not stupid, I thought you were too naive to know what that even means!" There was a gleam in Izaya's eyes. Shizuo was unsure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Do you know how to get rid of sexual frustration, Shizuo-chan?" His breath was hot as he drew closer and closer. Shizuo pulled back. This was a dream, this wasn't real. But no, it wasn't. Maybe someone had spiked the other man's drink earlier, then? Izaya was now pretty much on top of him, and it was everything he could do not to slam the other man into the bed and kiss him until he begged for mercy.

"What the h-" Izaya broke him off by kissing him. His lips where soft, and he tasted of mint, probably because of his toothpaste. His hand snaked down to Shizuo's hip and the blond snapped. All self-control flew out the window as he slammed him against the bed frame and kissed him back. he could feel his nemesis smirk against his lips, but the smirk disappeared when Shizuo slid his tongue across his bottom lip, then bit it, asking for permission. His plea was answered rather quickly when Izaya gasped, and he took the opportunity to explore his mouth completely. The black-haired man moaned against the others attack and slid his hands down Shizuo's well-defined chest to his crotch, where he tugged at the waistband holding the others pants up. Then, he flipped them so he was on top, so quickly that Shizuo couldn't resist. Shizuo growled at the sudden change and broke the kiss for air.

"There is no way you're getting top." Izaya smirked and tugged at his pants again.

"Oh yeah? If you want top, you'll have to fight me for it." Shizuo grinned up at him.

"You asked for it, flea." he said lowly. "Get ready for the best fuck of your life." The other man chuckled darkly and leaned in.

"Same for you." He said as he went for the pants once again. Quite a long time later, an exhausted Shizuo looked over at the passed-out Izaya. He looked completely peaceful and satisfied, and Shizuo smiled. He wanted to kill him, but maybe the whole sex thing was better. Yeah, he decided as he pulled Izaya's covers higher to cover his shoulder before settling into his own. Sex was better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, but I thought it was fitting for the two. This can also be found on my Quotev account (link on my page). **


End file.
